


We'll Be A Fine Line

by goddess_julie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: There is something about the buzz of a tattoo needle that Auston finds comforting.  The pain of the tiny pinpricks of ink tearing into his skin, the pull of the needle and the resulting art left on his body as evidence of the pain gets Auston hard every single time.orAuston has an ink kink and gets a sexy surprise from Mitch.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	We'll Be A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Mitch was voted in to the All Star Game, so we'll pretend that the ASG didn't happen and no one went. 
> 
> Please let me know if you notice any errors, only beta'd by myself. I'm not saying this is true, but it'd be really cool if it was.

There is something about the buzz of a tattoo needle that Auston finds comforting. The pain of the tiny pinpricks of ink tearing into his skin, the pull of the needle and the resulting art left on his body as evidence of the pain gets Auston hard every single time. He’s not a stranger to pain, not by any means. Sore muscles, injuries to his shoulder, ligaments and joints aching from a grueling schedule of games and practices, not to mention work outs to keep himself in top condition is what he’s used to. It’s what he signed up for and while he never enjoys being in pain, he’s glad that it reminds him he’s alive. It reinforces his purpose here and how he’s living out his dream, playing hockey in the Bigs, owning The Show.

Auston’s kink for tattoos is not limited to his own ink. He has an appreciative eye of great ink work on others, a well-placed tattoo can be sexier than anything else someone can wear. Not to mention it is a window to someone’s soul to see what they choose to decorate their skin with for anyone and everyone to see. That someone would sit in a chair and withstand the pain that goes along with a tattoo, knowing that they have chosen to inflict this pain on themselves can make Auston hard as fuck. It’s knowing that they wanted that ink so much that they would put themselves through that pain. He can’t help but wonder if it got them as hard as it does him. 

Sometimes Auston thinks that he can still feel the raised skin where his lion tattoo is on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and absent mindedly strokes his shoulder while he remembers the lengthy sessions that the tattoo took to complete. How when they took a break, he’d gone to take a piss while the artist went for a smoke and had to stroke one out in the shop bathroom because he was too fucking turned on. Not to mention Mitch had face timed him midway through to check on him and make sure he wasn’t pussying out. Between Mitch’s face on his screen watching eagerly and the buzz and pull of the needle on his shoulder, Auston was shocked that he didn’t nut off right there. Thankfully he kept it together and was able to wait until a break.

He couldn’t confirm or deny that it was his best friend’s name on his lips as he stroked himself to a nearly blinding orgasm in that tattoo shop bathroom.

And if the artist noticed anything different in Auston’s demeanor when they started up again, he was a consummate professional not to mention anything.

“Your shoulder okay Matty?” Mitch’s voice breaks into his thoughts and he realizes that he’s still massaging his arm. He stills his hand and opens his eyes, looking directly at the heavily inked arm in front of him. Taking in the realistic art of Zeus in front of him, he raises his gaze to meet Mitch’s eyes which are watching him with concern.

“Just feeling my tattoo,” Auston says before he can stop himself. The concern in Mitch’s eyes turns to mocking and he holds his arm out. 

“You wanna feel mine too?” He says seductively. Auston watches Mitch’s eyes follow his hand as he squeezes the bulge between his legs. Hunger replaces any other emotion in Mitch’s expression.

Auston stands up and leans in. “You know I do Marns,” his voice is low so that only Mitch can hear him. “With my tongue, trace them all with my tongue.”

“Jesus,” Mitch whimpers as he steps back. Their eyes meet and Auston feels the promise in their gaze. Tonight he’ll be tracing more than just Mitch’s tattoos with his tongue.

During the All Star Break Auston decides to go home for a few days. Mitch was going to come with him, but there had been last minutes changes and he’d opted to stay in Toronto with his family. Auston can’t be too upset, he gets Mitch 24/7 during the season and he knows that Mitch has other friends and family he likes to catch up with when they’ve got a bit of time off. The same is true for Auston so they go their separate ways and promise to face time daily. Mitch is vague with descriptions of what he’s doing to fill his time on his break, but he looks relaxed and happy so Auston figures he’s just spending the entire time sleeping in his parent’s house, being fed by his mom and being a typical 22 year old who is off for a week.

The flight from Phoenix to Nashville isn’t particularly eventful. He hates layovers but he’d started a book that Mitch recommended and the time flew and before he knew it, they were touching down. Checked luggage was pretty quick and before he knew it, he was pulling into the hotel reading through the pages of messages in the chat he’d missed.

Almost everyone was already in, only a few more straggling on later flights. Mitch had texted him to let him know he was already in their room and to come right up. They had an optional skate time after dinner that night and where Auston thought he’d turn in early and spend time with his boyfriend catching up after a week apart, he was itching to lace up and get skating.

During the break he’d managed to find time to get on the ice at least an hour or two each day, but it was different, Mitch wasn’t there and Auston always feels more settled when he’s on the ice with his best friend and the ying to his yang.

As he thinks about the other man Auston thinks that there’s not enough time to do everything he wants to with Mitch before they’re to head down for group dinner. Auston knocks on the door and within seconds it flies open, Mitch grabs his suit jacket and pulls him in almost desperately. Their mouths clash in a kiss that is more teeth and panting than anything. Mitch is only in a pair of sweatpants and a loose tee and he’s pulling at Auston’s clothes as though he can’t get them off fast enough. If the hunger in his eyes, the pleas on his lips are any indication, he can’t.

Auston’s slacks are kicked off and across the room, he’ll worry about hanging them up properly afterwards. His shirt follows closely and Mitch has bent over the side of the California king, ass in the air, joggers pulled down to his knees. His legs are spread and he’s clutching at the duvet desperately chanting “just fuck me Matty, fucking just fuck me already.”

There is a glint on Mitch’s skin in the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table. As Auston spreads Mitch’s ass cheeks, he can see that the other man is red and swollen around the rim, slick with what Auston is sure is lube from him preparing himself for Auston’s arrival. It takes three fingers sliding effortlessly into Mitch’s body for Auston to know that his boyfriend is ready for him. They’ve since stopped using condoms, ‘Matty, we get tested regularly for the league and we’re not fucking anyone else. And no one’s getting pregnant so they’re pointless,” was Mitch’s argument to stop and who was Auston to argue with that logic. Especially when right after Mitch, laying on his back, pulled his legs up to bend them at the knee and fingered his hole playfully, begging Auston to fuck him already.

Auston is not immune to Mitch’s predictable method of making him do what he wants.

The bed shifts as Auston thrusts into Mitch’s ass, not stopping until he’s fully pressed against the back of Mitch’s thighs. Their bodies are flush and aligned, Auston finding that he has to count to ten to calm himself down so that he doesn’t spontaneously come buried to the hilt in Mitch’s ass.

“You’re always so fucking tight,” Auston grunts as he pulls out so that only the head of his cock is lodged in Mitch’s ass. He lets his fingers trail around Mitch’s swollen rim, enjoying the whimpers that are escaping his lover’s mouth. Just when he knows Mitch is about to complain, Auston thrusts back in and begins a rough, frantic pace of working Mitch’s body to perfection. 

Hands tight on Mitch’s hips, Austin squeezes hard enough that he knows there will be bruises afterwards, bruises that Mitch will poke at later tonight in bed and replay each second of this delicious fuck in Auston’s ear, as if it isn’t already ingrained in his brain to remember for the rest of his life.

“Come,” Mitch whines throatily against the mattress. His face is pressed into the duvet, red and sweaty, a grimace of painful pleasure etched in his beautiful features. “Come inside me.”

It’s the way Mitch clenches around Auston’s cock, buried deep inside of his ass. It’s the barely audible ‘please’ that escapes Mitch’s plush, bitten swollen lips that Auston barely hears but feels deep inside of his soul. It’s the overwhelming raw emotions that he feels being with this man, this angel who embodies everything Auston is and loves that causes for him to curl over, press his forehead to the middle of Mitch’s back and let go of the orgasm that he’s been trying to catch for what feels like forever.

Each spurt deep inside of Mitch brings another round of white heat behind Auston’s eyes, his whole body jerking from the force of his orgasm until he feels every single muscle in his body relax simultaneously and his bones incapable of keeping him upright. 

Auston takes a few breaths and stands up on shaking legs, pulling himself gently out of Mitch. “Shhh,” he comforts his lover as Mitch moans pitifully, his body trembling at the loss of Auston inside him, around him. With practiced ease, Auston moves Mitch up and on the bed onto his back. His legs are hanging off the end and his cock is hard, red and leaking at full attention. Mitch’s face is a mask of desperation and Auston’s mouth waters at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

As his eyes rake over Mitch’s body, the beautiful span of milky white skin decorated with his sleeve of tattoos, Auston’s eyes focus in on something that is unfamiliar. He knows Mitch’s body from memory, could map it out with his tongue and his fingertips without missing a single freckle. This though, this is new.

It’s about the size of the circle his middle finger and thumb make, the colour is a deep Maple Leaf blue. The number has been inked 34 in their jersey font. On Mitch’s thigh. It is stark and loud as Mitch is spread out naked on this crisp white hotel duvet, Auston is unable to see anything else except his number. In ink. On Mitch’s thigh. It’s high enough that it will be covered by his boxer briefs, only visible when he’s naked. Or when he wants it to be seen.

Mitch shifts so that he’s leaning back on his elbows, looking down at Auston who is standing between his legs, staring, no gaping at Mitch’s thigh.

“Like it?” Auston looks up and their eyes meet. He sees love in the depth of Mitch’s gaze, but also uncertainty. Like he’s gone too far. Auston groans and runs his thumb over it, pleased to feel no evidence of scab or healing.

“You have no idea,” he moans as he covers the tattoo with his mouth, sucking and licking Mitch’s thigh with renewed enthusiasm. Auston feels Mitch start to thrust his hips in the air, needing attention on his cock which looks painfully hard. Placing one last kiss on the new ink, Auston takes Mitch deep down into his throat and starts to suck, lick and jerk his boyfriend just how he knows that other man likes it. It is within minutes that Mitch is warning him that he’s about to come. Auston swallows him to the root and swallows all of Mitch’s orgasm, his eyes and thumb still focused hungrily on the proof of Mitch’s love for Auston, inked forever on his thigh

It’s once Auston has caught his breath and Mitch’s breathing has resumed to normal that they’re both curled up on the bed, stroking each other everywhere they can reach.

“Marn?” Auston asks as he fingers Mitch’s new tattoo gently.

“Hmmmm?” Mitch is scrolling through the group chat, letting the guys know that they’re gonna skip dinner. And the skate. Every time they go to get up and get dressed, Auston sees Mitch’s new ink and throws him down, licking and biting every inch of his boyfriend before they’re hard again and they go another round. Only to start the cycle again.

“Where’d you get this done?” Auston watches as Mitch’s face pinkens with a faint blush. 

“My usual place in Toronto.” Mitch snorts when Auston motions for him to continue. ‘I might have told them I lost a bet, and I had to get your number inked on me anywhere of your choosing.”

Auston lets out a deep laugh as he pulls Mitch in for a playful kiss. “What did the guy who did it say?”

There is definitely a blush on Mitch’s face as he covers his eyes with his hand. “Even when I’m scoring, you’re there to get the assist.”

As they both start to laugh Auston’s already thinking of where he’s going to get his own tattoo in ode to Mitch.

FINIS


End file.
